Sawa Au: Progenitor
Discord Name: TheTwoTonHammer Name: Au Sawa Hero Name: Progenitor Gender: Female Age: 19 Year and Class: N/A Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk: Past Life This quirk, passed down through genetics from parent to child, has found its' way to this young woman. It allows her to call upon her ancestors to provide additional support in the way of advice, armor and weaponry of a supernatural nature. The weapons, ranging from mining tools to more traditional swords and shields, and the armor, ranging from basic leather or solid steel, all are coated in wisps of energy akin to a localized wind storm, often having a feint glow that can send the weak of heart into fear. The weapons and armor available to her is based on her family history. Since most were from Japan, a majority of her choices are traditional ancient Japanese weaponry. But due to a few stray family members, after a ton of focus, she can access other weapons like greatswords or ranged weapons like bows and arrows. If she's ever in a pinch and needs advice, she can call upon the spirits of her ancestors to speak to her. Unless she trusts someone, no one can see who she's talking to. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: Because she's talking to spirits, there's an off chance that the spirit she contacts may not be of purity or kindness. those who performed evil, dangerous deeds may come and corrupt her momentarily, forcing her to either disregard her own safety or others around her. Should this happen, she has to try and disengage from them, often causing her a temporary downtime to focus her mind and heal her spirit. She cannot utilize weapons and talk to her past family. She can only do one or the other. The weapons and armor she can conjure carries with them real life weights and uses. Extremely heavy weapons prove to be just that. Extremely heavy. Armors that are way too hefty can weigh her down and prove to be nothing but dead weight. She's not properly educated in most of the forms of combat, though she has done her absolute best to try and learn. the biggest hurdle about what she spawns is usually random, so she often gets what she doesn't want. Because she often looks like she's talking to herself, it's an often heard misconception she's crazy or not completely there. It's been a rumor she's trying to squash. Faction: Heroes (U.A Student) Personality: She's a bit of an airhead, though that just hides the fact she's a bright individual. She usually loses focus on things she doesn't like yet is laser guided when it comes to things she loves. Appearance: She is a rather tall girl sporting long auburn hair, often wrapped in a bun. Brown eyes, somewhat muscular build, often wears a smile. compared to other girls, she lacks much in the bust department but makes up for it in the backside. Her body is littered with scars from her training in the past, much to her displeasure. She wouldn't want to be a hero, but the spirits of her grandparents wish for her to carry on the legacy of the family. The sooner she can get her license, the better. Her costume is a simple black bodysuit. Nothing fancy. It’ll be covered by whatever armor she may receive. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): Her father, a quirkless salaryman, resides outside of the country on a business trip. Her mother is among the spirits backing her up, so she died many years back.